Last Kiss
by Dark Raven Wrote
Summary: Fate can be very unforgiving. On this day, Ginny will find out just how unforgiving it can be. AU. Non-magic.


**A/N****: I wrote this about 4 years ago, you may be able to spot my younger self, it's not as complex as i usually like because of this. In fact, this wasn't even a fandom story but then i realised i literally just needed to change the names and...done. So even as a Harry/Ginny definately NON-believer, i think this suited them and i hope you enjoy this sweet/sour little story.**

_Enjoy and please review._

* * *

><p><span>Last Kiss<span>

Her breathing was becoming ragged as her feet slapped upon the warm sand of the beach. She could see the port on the horizon, the sunset. The giant, metallic creature that magically defied natural laws floated beside it, still and silent before the storm.

She desperately tried to quicken her pace, ignoring the straining burn of her lungs as she continued on towards the sunset. The thin material of her summer dress flew behind her below the flaming locks of auburn, which were flecked with the sprinkling droplets of ocean spray. One delicate hand lay at the base of her throat, stilling the pendant that lay there, while the other waved recklessly at her side as her arm flung back and forth with her steps.

Birds flocked in the sky above her, encouraging her forward, telling her to forget her discomfort; of the blazing sun ahead that burned her pale skin; of the slight cloth sticking to her back; of the trickle of tears across her cheeks as she hurried towards her destination

She passed small, water-clotted rock pools, swimming with gentle life. Her feet took her past enchanted fields of golden, sun-kissed cornflower that were brushed by the wind so carefully; as if a caress. She sprinted along risen crests in the sand, next to small thatched cottages, dilapidated with age and disuse, yet somehow still pure and fresh. All the time, she felt the comforting movements of the soft sand sifting away from under her bare feet as she ran. Meanwhile, the salted sea beside her beckoned ahead of her, showing a friendly path for her to follow, whilst waving a farewell as she left it behind.

Her knees were beginning to weaken, her chest melt and her eyes sore, but she dared not rest. The risk was too great.

Just when she was starting to give up hope of ever reaching the port, its grand gates, accompanied by a surging crowd, came into view.

She slowed to a walk, still refusing to rest until she reached her final destination. She began to battle against the mass of bodies, struggling even to retain her balance in her weakened state.

Elbows shoved into her stomach, leather-soled feet stomped upon her dirtied toes but still she carried on, searching for the place that had been specified.

Amber, flecked eyes darted above the stuffed hats of the heads bobbing slightly above her. Her alert gave flicked here and there, desperation curling into the normally soft irises. Then she saw him.

He was hanging from a wooden post, a single arm, the only limb not supporting him, slung up to his eyes, shielding them like precious jewels of emerald from the glaring spot lights that had begun to sweep through the oncoming twilight.

Even though her throat burned for silence, she could not help the utterly joy-filled laugh that escaped. It did not take her long to reach his pole.

"Harry!" She shouted, cupping a hand to her mouth and jumping on the spot, her other arm waving up at him.

When he caught sight of her, the smile he flashed was brighter than any spotlight, any glittering sky or afternoon, summer sun. He gracefully leapt down to her, enveloping her within strong arms before he even seemed to touch the ground. She sighed in contentment. Her final destination.

"I was beginning to think you would not come." He peered down at her, every detail of his treasured face alight with happiness. She tightened her hold upon his ashen shirt and shook her head against his chest, seeming to want to bury her nose there. She heard him chuckle above her.

The noise around them faded away and all movement stilled, all except the breeze, which chose this moment to whistle along the air. It swirled within her hair, drifted to her skirts, making them rustle and fly, then rippled to his dark hair and back up the sky, taking with it a stolen breath of flowered scent.

But the moment was broken with the abrupt boom of the boarding horn. They shared a final, sweet kiss before they slipped from each other's' warm grasps.

"Keep safe, Gin. I'll see you in a month's time. I promise and assure you that by then the church _will _be reserved." He sent one last kiss upon the wind before he turned from her.

Hours later, Ginny stood upon the wooden docks, watching as the great boat sailed further than her sight could follow. She stayed until that final moment when she could no longer read the name of the beast.

And so she turned her back on the west wind as The Titanic fell below the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed<em>

_Please R&R_

_Bella_


End file.
